Sage of Darkness
by FallenRose24
Summary: *Chapter 16 is up*A love story in present time Hyrule. Saria, Link, and Mido have a new evil to face. Saria's changed some how! Her changes aren't just physical, emotional, too. How will this effect Link and Saria's relationship?
1. To See You Again

Author's Note: Don't judge the story by the first chapter! It will get better, I promise!  
  
It's been 7 years since Link defeated Ganonodorf, and now, in the present, Link is older. He rides on the back Epona heading to his home, the Kokiri Forest. A smile forms on his face as thoughts of seeing his old friend sink into his mind.  
  
" It's been a while huh girl?" Link spoke quietly to Epona. "I'm finally returning home."  
  
Link jumped off Epona and walked through the entrance to the Kokiri Forest.  
  
" It's the Hero of Time!" Korikish children said as they passed him.  
  
" Let's see, I can play the "Minuet of Forest" and get there quicker, but I'll take the old route." Link said to himself.  
  
Link raced through the Lost Woods stopping once in a while to remember which way to go. It took him 3 tries to finally reach the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
" Now I have another maze to pass through, oh boy!"  
  
Link found his way through the maze and raced up the long stair case. Once the mist cleared, the image of a small Kokirish girl came into view. Link crept up behind her and blew into his Ocarina.  
  
" Ahhhhh!" the young girl screamed as the noise rang in her head. She jumped away from her tree stump and spun around. " Link!"  
  
" Hi Saria!" Link held his arms out and Saria threw herself into them.  
  
" Link, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Saria said as tears of joy fell from her eyes. " I've missed you so much!"  
  
" Hey, there's no need for crying!" Link said as he wipped away the tears from Saria's face.  
  
Saria grabbed Link's hand and ran off to a place Link didn't remember.  
  
" Saria, where are?" Link asked while checking out his surroundings.  
  
" You don't remember? I showed you this little lake years ago!" Saria yelled just before she jumped in the water.  
  
" Hey, wait for me!" Link said while running after her.  
  
The way Link looked in Saria's view made her sad. He was big and strong, and she was small, a child. Link jumped in causing a huge wave to crash on top of Saria. Still lost in thought, Saria didn't see it and was soon pummeled by the water.  
  
"Saria are you okay?" Link asked swimming over to where Saria was chocking.  
  
" I guess," she responded in a low voice.  
  
" Saria, what's wrong?" Link asked her, a little worried.  
  
" It's just...never mind!" Saria got out of the water and squeezed it out of her hair. " It's not important."  
  
" Saria," Link said, " I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."  
  
" Just leave me alone!" Saria ran off into the shadows of the Lost Woods.  
  
" What happened to you Saria?" Link thought as he chased after her.  
  
Saria stopped in front of the Forest Temple and Link appeared behind her a few seconds later.  
  
" Saria, why are you running away from me?"  
  
" Link, I...I'm not sure you'll believe me."  
  
" Of coarse I will."  
  
" It's just," Saria turned around with tears in her eyes." look at me, I'm just a little kid, and you, you're an adult! I'm older on the inside but your older on the outside, so are Malon and Zelda! It's not fair!"  
  
" Saria," she hugged him tightly as tears spilled from her eyes. " I didn't know you felt this way, I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore, please."  
  
Link lifted her into his arms and carried her to the platform with the Triforce symbol on it.  
  
" I know how to solve your problem Saria, I can help you!" Link said as he put her down.  
  
" What are you going to do?"  
  
" You'll see!" Link said as he walked away.  
  
He pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his pocket and placed it on his lips. The "Song of Time" filled the Lost Woods as a bluish light surrounded the Triforce symbol.  
  
Still playing the " Song of Time," Link opened his eyes to see, in the shadows of the blue light, a young girl's body grow taller, more elegant, more beautiful. He saw her hair style change, her outfit began to change as well. Her ears pointed farther out, reaching farther than the width of her hair. He stop playing when he saw the light begin to fade.  
  
"Saria, how do you feel?" Link asked the new girl before him.  
  
" How, how did you do this?" the girl turned her head to face the speechless boy.  
  
Saria's green hair flew behind her as, what seemed to be green glitter, followed the sway of her head.  
  
Link couldn't speak. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.  
  
" Link?" Saria spoke turning a bit red as she saw him speechless.  
  
" I...I...I can't believe how beautiful you are!" Link finally managed to speak.  
  
Saria turned bright red and lowered her head only to see her reflection.  
  
She was startled by what she saw. She saw a young teenager with short green hair pulled back in a head band. This girl's hair was different, the reflection had bangs and hair that was a bit longer than what she remembered. This girl's outfit had changed, too. It didn't have a dark green turtle neck underneath, no, actually, it had everything, that was there before, but that. Instead, her green over coat now covered her neck like the dark green one once did.  
  
" Wow! How could I change so much? It's amazing, I'm a teenager, I'm really a teenager, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Saria raised her head to see Link walking toward her.  
  
" I hope you're happy with this, I'm not sure if I can change you back," Link pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" Link, I...I...," Saria couldn't finish, she was enjoying the feeling she had now. She was in Link's arms and was now up to his shoulders.  
  
" I know Saria, I feel the same way," Link seemed to understand every word she didn't say.  
  
He placed on hand on her cheek and brought her closer to him.  
  
" I love you," he whispered softly. He then placed his lips on hers. They embraced in a never-ending kiss of love.  
  
Once they let go, Link lifted her into his arms and took her inside the Forest Temple.  
  
He put here down on a bench in the courtyard and pulled out his ocarina. The song of the forest, " Saria's Song," filled the air. Saria clapped and laughed joyfully at the sound of her favorite song. The trees and vines swayed back and forth and it seemed as if they were clapping as Saria danced to the beloved tune she created. Link was happy to see his best friend so full of life. She look so beautiful while she danced. The light on her hair made her seem more beautiful than before. The trees let down cherry blossoms and they filled the air, occasionally landing in Saria's hair. He couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. He loved it when she was happy, she made him feel happy as well. She had been along for seven years, only allowed to be in in the Forest Temple or the Sacred Forest Meadow, never allowed to see her friends, he was glad that Saria still remembered how to smile. The voices of the Forest Spirits filled the air as they sang to the song they knew so well. They loved the song he was playing and couldn't help but sing along. When the music stopped Saria threw her arms around Link and hugged him tightly.  
  
" You still remember it!" Saria said full of delight.  
  
" Of course I do, why would I forget?"  
  
" LINK, LOOK OUT!" Saria pushed him on the ground as a fiery arrow went fling past.  
  
If Link had been standing where he was before, if Saria hadn't pushed him out of the way, he would have been killed.  
  
" Clever Saria, but try this!" a dark energy blast come out of nowhere. Saria screamed in pain as it slammed her into a nearby wall.  
  
The force of impact made Saria loose consciousness. She lay there helpless as a shadow crept closer and closer.  
  
" NOOOOO!" Link attacked the shadow from behind, but it disappeared.  
  
" Saria, SARIA!" Link ran over to her and shook her hoping she was still alive. " Please, don't leave me, SARIA!"  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. What She Did Without Me There

Author's Note: This one has a mean cliff hanger, ha! I really like the way it came out!  
  
" Link?" Saria spoke in a whisper.  
  
" Saria you're still alive! Thank the Goddesses!" Link held her in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
" AHHHHH!" Saria let a sudden yelp of pain escape her lips as Link held her.  
  
" What's wrong?" He took his hand off the back of her head to see it covered in blood. " Saria!"  
  
Link stared at the wall Saria had collided with. The wall was no longer pure white, it was stained blood red.  
  
Â " Saria you'll be okay, I promise," Link whispered comforting words to the wounded Sage.  
  
He didn't get a response, she just laid their, in his blood covered hands. Link decided it would be best to get Saria out of the temple before she was attacked again. He ran, with her in his arm, to the Kokiri Forest. Like always, Mido was standing near the entrance of the Lost Woods waiting for Saria to come out, which he knew would never happen. When he saw Link rush past him, he chased after the Hylian.Â   
  
" Where are you going Link?" Mido screamed.  
  
" No time, got to get Saria to the Know-It-All Brothers!"  
  
" Saria?! What do you mean? I don't see her?"  
  
" I'm holding her you moron!"  
  
Mido soon caught up but when he saw Saria...  
  
" WHAT?! THAT'S NOT SARIA, IT'S ANOTHER HYLIAN!!!!!! YOU JERK, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SARIA?!"  
  
" Look Mido, I don't have time to explain!" Link opened the door to the home of the Know-It-All Brothers.  
  
" Link, what happened to Saria?!" Nami asked running over to the unconscious Sage.  
  
" I played the "Song of Time" for her and she grew older," Link tried to explained all that happened.  
  
" We know that! Why is she bleeding?!" Nido yelled.  
  
" I was talking to her and she pushed me on the ground right before a fire arrow come speeding by. She saved my life, again. Then, a figure told her, " Clever Saria, but try this!" She was thrown into the wall by a black blast and I..."  
  
" So, the impact have made her lose consciousness." Nato spoke. Â   
  
" Poor girl, she never did anything wrong in her life. How could someone in this world have the intention of hurting her?" Nami said.  
  
Mido looked at the girl he loved with all his heart. " She looks so sad."  
  
" She was like that when I saw her today. I'm not sure why. I found her...never mind," Nami wouldn't speak.  
  
" Please tell us brother!" Nato exclaimed.  
  
" Well, I woke up around four in the morning, like always, and decided to take a walk. Saria usually woke up at five or six, but I could hear crying in the Forest Temple. I used the ladder she made for us to get up there. None of us had visited her in the past seven years and I felt sorry for her, she was abandoned, all alone. I saw here on the bridge, in the courtyard of course, crying. She was looking over the edge muttering something. I ran as fast as I could to stop her when I realized she was going to jump! I used my Hover Boots, and I was able to catch her. When we were on the ground, I put her down and she ran from me."  
  
" Why would she try to take her own life?" Link asked looking at Saria's sad face.  
  
" That's what I had to know! I chased after her and, when I found her, I asked her that same question. All she did was run so I grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go, even when she screamed in pain. I asked her again and she slapped me. She ran through the twisted corridor, jumped on the huge blocks, and ran toward the next room. She dropped her Fairy Ocarina, and when she went to retrieve it, I got her! I pinned her on the ground and demanded her to tell me why! She closed her eyes and thrashed her head from side to side screaming for you Link."  
  
"Me? Why would she call my name?" Link began to grow angry. " What the hell did you do to her?!Â  IF YOU TOUCHED HER, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
" Calm down, I didn't touch her. I was just as confused as you are now. I didn't understand why she said that. I told herÂ  that I wanted to know why she would want to kill herself. She answered me strangely, this is what she said to me:  
  
Â " You wouldn't understand! You don't know how it's like to be abandoned for seven years, all alone in some dark temple while your friends forget you exist! All of you hate me and I hate all of you too! Get away from me before I kill you!!!!"  
  
" WHAT?! How could she be so cruel as to say that?" Mido asked not wanting to believe his kind hearted love could be so cruel to Nami.Â   
  
" Think about it you guys, can you really blame her for saying that?" Link placed his hand on Saria's face. " I mean if you were locked in some old temple by yourself andÂ  even though your friends had the opportunity to see you, they never did, wouldn't it seem as though they didn't care anymore?"  
  
" Yeah," they all said in unison.  
  
" I'll continue. I was hurt by her words and did as she asked. I got off of her and began to walk away when I heard her cry again. I couldn't stand to see or even hear her cry. I turned around and held her in my arms as she wept. I told her I cared about her and that I would never hate her. I told her the others felt the same way too. She continued to cry and would not stop. I didn't understand, why was she so sad? I tried to ask her, but I was too heart broken. I held her in my arms for hours as she cried her heart out. She muttered words every so often, but they were muffled by my close. When she told me to go, I kissed on the cheek and left. I never heard her play her song again, none of us ever heard her play it since she became the Forest Sage."  
  
" She only plays that song when she's happy," Link said with a tear in his eye.  
  
Saria closed her eyes even tighter and called out, " Link!"  
  
" I'm here Saria, it's okay."  
  
" Link, no! Link come back to me, please!"  
  
" Saria," Link whispered as a tear streamed down his face.  
  
" Link don't leave me here alone. I love you, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
" Saria, wake up, wake up!" Nato yelled.  
  
" Link behind you!" Saria screamed in her sleep as her shadowy enemy appeared behind the man she love.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Forest Spirits And My New Mission

Author's Note:Â  If you like those Forest Spirits, READ!! If you don't, READ ANYWAY!!!Â   
  
The shadow held a dagger in his hand a thrust is downward. Saria got up and used all of her strength to blast the dagger away. The figure hissed and held a blast at Saria.  
  
" NOOOO!" Link cried as the blast was hurled toward his helpless friend.  
  
Saria was surrounded by a green light and was protected from the black energy. She smiled as she heard the voices of familiar friends.  
  
" Saria are you okay?"  
  
" We made it in the nick of time!"  
  
" We will never let our Sage die!"  
  
" This man will not kill you."  
  
" We Forest Spirits will not allow him to hurt you again!"  
  
" Thank you," Saria said will a wide grin on her face.Â   
  
Link looked over his shoulder to see why Saria said that. " She was talking to the Forest Spirits, thank goodness they saved her." Link thought to himself.Â   
  
The strange figure disappeared while Link was distracted.  
  
" Saria!" Mido ran over to her as she fell to the floor.Â   
  
" Oh no, Saria!" Nato screamed.  
  
" Saria why did you have to do that?" Nido asked with eyes full of tears.  
  
" Saria don't die, please don't die!" Nami shook her hoping she would wake up, but nothing happened.  
  
" She'll be okay," Link pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He opened the bottle and the fairy circled around Saria. " That fairy will heal her."  
  
Mido grow frustrated and yelled at Link. " WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER?!"  
  
" Sorry Mido, I forgot I had one!"  
  
" Typical," a familiar voice sounded with a laugh.  
  
" Saria!" Mido jumped up and down.  
  
Saria stood up, patted Mido on the head, and hugged Link as hard as she could.  
  
" Happy to see you're feeling better!" He laughed while blushing.  
  
" Saria, will you protect us?" Nido asked.  
  
" Protected you? Protected you from what?" Saria's question to Nido was answered when the Forest Spirits began to talk.  
  
" He means that strange person."  
  
" Will you protect them from that man?"  
  
" The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you."  
  
" The Great Deku Tree wishes for Mido and Link to accompany you."  
  
" Good Luck Forest Sage!"  
  
" Saria?" Link stared at her while she was communicating with the Forest Spirits.  
  
" The Great Deku Tree has summoned us Link, you too Mido."  
  
" ME?!" Mido could hardly believe it.  
  
" Forest Sage, listen to our words."  
  
" Mido must become like you."  
  
" He must grow older."  
  
" He must grow older, he must!"  
  
Saria grabbed her Fairy Ocarina and played her song so that she could respond.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Mido will become very important."  
  
" He will aid you in your quest."  
  
" Quest, what quest?"  
  
" A very important one."  
  
" Trust us young Forest Sage."  
  
" Do not fail this quest."  
  
"This is the quest that will determine the fate of the Forest and it's Sage."Â   
  
To be continued... 


	4. Tell Me Why

Author's Note: I really like my legend in this one! The cliffhanger is maddening!!!  
  
" Let's go you guys!" Saria exclaimed, suddenly cheerful.  
  
" Okay, let's go," Mido said smiling at Saria.  
  
Link and Mido stood up and waited for Saria to rise as well. After walking a few steps, Saria collapsed on the floor.  
  
" Saria!" Link rushed over to where she lay and lifted her into his arms. " Guess you're too weak to walk, that's okay, I'll carry you!"  
  
A weak smile formed on Saria's face as Link said this to her. They were in front of the new Deku Tree in a few minuets. Link placed Saria on her feet and wrapped her right arm around his should and placed is hand around her waist to support her.  
  
" You summoned me Great Deku Tree?" Saria spoke to the Forest Guardian.  
  
" Yes, I have summoned thy ones before me," the Deku Tree's voice boomed in the meadow. " Come hither, I have information ye must know. Will you hear thy words of thy Great Deku Tree?"  
  
" Of course!"Â   
  
" Listen carefully my children. Long ago, when Hyrule was being created by the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, the Ancient Sages emerged. The Sages of now lived in a past life which at was that time. The kind-hearted Forest Sage created her domain, the Kokiri Forest, and all of the forests of Hyrule. The royal Water Sage gave birth to all water in Hyrule, the mighty Sage of Fire created the fire of Hyrule. The clever Sage of Spirit aided Farore in the creation of life and the mysterious Sage of Shadows created the darkness in the sky and the shadows of creatures. The lovely Sage of Time placed every deed of the Sages in order and balanced this world. When the Sages departed for the Sacred Realm an evildoer appeared. This man had many followers with him, each one strong beyond imagination. It was then that the ever-observant Sage of Forest turned back to the land. She had the other Sages follow and when they arrived they were attacked. Strange men come forth from the shadows, six in all. The Sages were equal with these creatures, but when the leader faced the Sage of Time, this Sage was nearly killed. The Sage of Light and Fire joined forces to see the man's face. He revealed himself to be none other than the Sage of Darkness. This evil Sage tried with all his might to kill each good Sage, but with their combined forces, he was no match for them. After he was sealed into the shadows for all eternity, the Sages returned to the Sacred Realm. The Sages awoke from their slumber when they would be reborn into the Sages we know now. So it is true that the Sages began their life the moment Hyrule was created. When the evil was gone the were able to return in a much later time. Now the Six Sages must find each other once more for the Sage of Darkness has broken out of his tomb of shadows."  
  
" So I was a Sage a long time ago?"Â   
  
" Yes, thou has been thy Legendary Sage for many years. Even though ye lost all memory of that time, you have and always will be thy Forest Sage."  
  
" So, we have to gather the Sages again?" Link spoke.  
  
" Yes, thou must gather thy Sages before thy evil finds thy Sages first."  
  
" Why did you call me?" Mido stood up very confused. " I mean, this sounds like a Sage and Hero of Time kind of thing than a Kokiri Leader thing."  
  
" Thy leader of thy Kokiri must aid Link and Saria in their quest."  
  
" ME?!"  
  
" HIM?!"  
  
Saria let out a slight laugh when hearing Mido yell at Link for saying something that Mido had said a second before him.  
  
" What do mean? I'll probably be more of a help than you!"  
  
" Get a life Mido! You were shocked he said your name so I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
" Did Saria hit you too hard with a Deku Stick this morning?"  
  
" I wish she did! Then I'd be too stupid to listen to you!"  
  
" Take that back!"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Cut it out!" Saria shouted. " You two are acting like little kids!"  
  
" So, what are Saria and I going to do when the quest takes out of the forest?" Mido asked, now trying to calm down.  
  
" Thou may leave thy forest when an adult."  
  
" May I remind you that...WE DON'T GROW OLDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Look at thy Sage of Forest, she is in an older stage. Dost thou believe he cannot be that way?"  
  
" You have a point."  
  
" Link, take out thy Ocarina of Time."  
  
" I know where to go from here," Link played the " Song of Time."  
  
Mido was surrounded by a blue light. As the song raged on, he felt his body grow taller, stronger. He could sense the change of his outfit. When he opened his eyes, he was amazed at what he saw. He was no longer a little boy, he was more of an adult. His hair style changed, it was more like the other boys, it didn't cover his eyes. His outfit was much like Link's, but he wore shorts and didn't wear any white. He wore brown boots and he had a few freckles on his face. The song ended as the light faded. Link and Saria looked at their new companion in amazement.  
  
" Wow!" Mido said while looking at himself.  
  
" Oops, looks like I messed this one up!" Link laughed when he saw Mido.  
  
Saria quickly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. " Be quite," She whispered.  
  
" We better get going you two," Link spoke with caution, not wanting to get hit by Saria again.Â   
  
As they headed out of Deku Meadow Saria felt a disturbance in the air. She never let her eyes wander away from the Lost Woods. They would be forced to make a few stops along the way because all of the Kokiri, when they saw the new Mido, asked him questions. They were almost at the Kokiri Bridge when Link looked behind him to see Saria all spaced out. He tapped Mido on the shoulder and pointed to Saria.  
  
" Look, she keeps staring at the Lost Woods' entrance,"Â  he whispered to Mido.  
  
" But why?" Mido whispered back.  
  
" I don't know, I'll ask her," both of them stopped walking and Saria stopped, she turned her head to face them.  
  
" What?!" she stared at the two men before her completely confused.  
  
" Saria, can I talk to you alone?" Link asked her.  
  
" Sure," Saria responded with an innocent face.  
  
Link lead Saria behind her home. She lend against the back of her house while Link stood up.  
  
" What did you want to talk about?"  
  
" Saria, you're hiding something from me," Link look at her with a serious face.  
  
" Hiding something, what are you talking about?" Saria tried to look confused, it didn't work.  
  
" You now exactly what I'm talking about!" Link began to grow angry.  
  
" I'm not hiding anything from you!" Saria said with a weak smile.  
  
" YES YOU ARE!" Link yelled as he slammed his hand against the house. His hand slammed down between Saria's head and shoulder.  
  
" Okay, what am I'm hiding from you?"  
  
" A little something called suicide," Link barked back.  
  
" How...how did you find out?" Saria looked down at her feet.  
  
" Nami told me," Link said softly. He removed his hand from the house and lifted her chin up so that she looked into his eyes. " Why did you do it?"  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Memories of Kintajo And My Past

Author's Note: This one is my absolute favorite! I couldn't stop laughing!!!  
  
" Look, Link, I appreciated your concern, but we have a mission to complete," Saria said in a sad tone.  
  
" Don't you understand? None of that means anything to me! I could seriously care less about some stupid mission!"  
  
" Stupid? You think a mission that will determine our fate, is stupid?"  
  
" Saria, I don't care about that, I want to know why! Why did you try to take your own life?!"  
  
" You won't understand!"  
  
" Sure I would!"  
  
" No! No one, not Nami, Mido, or even you could ever understand what I've been going through!" Saria cried out.  
  
" Please, I love and I don't want to lose you," Link wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" I can't."  
  
" Yes you can!"  
  
Saria pulled away and stared into Link's eyes. He seemed so sad, like someone he knew had died or left him forever.  
  
" Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
Link and Saria sat side by side on the grass leaning against the back of Saria's house.  
  
" It all started seven years ago, the day of Ganodorf's defeat...."  
  
Seven Years Ago........  
  
" It's finally over, Ganodorf is finally gone, sealed away," Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, spoke out to the sky.  
  
" Yes, thank the Goddesses," Ruto responded.  
  
" Well, I wouldn't say that Water Sage!" Saria spoke in a bit of a laugh.  
  
" Please Saria, call me Ruto, Princess Ruto."  
  
" Alright Ruto, I can do that! Anyway it's more like thank Link!" Saria giggled.  
  
" Ah, seems the young Sage atop my head has taken a liking to the Hero of Time!" Darunia looked up at Saria, who was now blushing.  
  
" WHAT?! HE'S MY FIANCÃ‰!!!!" Ruto screamed.  
  
" Calm down Ruto, they were only kidding, well a least Darunia was," Impa tried her best to calm Ruto down.  
  
" Man, it sure is a lot funnier when Rauru isn't here!" Nabooru quickly changed the subject.  
  
" Excuse me?" a yellow ball of light formed into the Sage of Light, Rauru.  
  
" Um.........I was clearing my throat, he...he...he!" Nabooru tried to avoid the trouble headed her way while the others laughed.  
  
" Sure, that's what they all say," Rauru turned his head away in disgust.  
  
All of the Sages, even Rauru, couldn't help but laugh hysterically.Â   
  
" Well, I hate to ruin this moment, but..."  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" all of the Sages covered their ears, not wanting to hear Rauru's lecture on how he's going to be the one to ruin all the fun that they were having.  
  
Rauru cleared his throat," I'll continue. All of the Sages must return to their temples at once, without delay, Nabooru!"  
  
" What? What did I do now?"  
  
" Last time we returned to our temples, you spent a week in the Gerudo Fortress!"  
  
" Oh yeah!"  
  
A large sweat drop formed on everyone's head.  
  
" I said without delay, let's go people!"  
  
" SHUT-UP YOU OLD FART!!!!!"  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Oh shit, did I say that out loud?!" Nabooru covered her mouth," Um....bye!"  
  
In an orange ball of light, Nabooru left for her temple. Impa left in a purple ball of light followed by a blue one, Ruto. Saria climbed down Darunia's back and watched him teleport to his temple in a ball of red light.  
  
" It is time for your departure young Sage," Rauru walked over to the cliff's edge.  
  
" Can I at least say good-bye to my friends?"  
  
" I'm afraid not."  
  
" What?! I can't even say good-bye?! This...this isn't fair, I mean I can't even see them one last time?!"  
  
" The downside of being a Sage I suppose."  
  
With tears streaming down her face and her mind screaming in her head, Saria left, in a ball of green light, for her temple.  
  
When she arrived," Well, looks like my life has now ended."  
  
Saria made her way into the temple and sat down on a bench in the courtyard.  
  
" Can't even say good-bye, who does he think I am? Some loner? I'll show him, I'll make a ladder for them and write a letter telling Mido and the rest about it. I'll have to have a Skull Kid throw it into the Kokiri Forest since I can't leave."  
  
" Did some person, who happens to be called Saria, say Skull Kid?"  
  
Completely surprised by this voice, Saria jumped to her feet and spun around. Before her was her old friend.  
  
" Kintajo!"  
  
"Saria!"  
  
Kintajo hugged Saria as hard as he could.  
  
" Kintajo, it's been so long!"  
  
" I know, we Skull Kids don't get out much."  
  
" I'm so glad you're here, I need you to help me."  
  
" With what oh mighty Sage?"  
  
" Cut it out!"  
  
" Okay! So, do tell!"  
  
" I have a plan that, if done correctly, will allow the Kokiri to come to the Forest Temple!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Why I Was All Alone

Author's Note: This one's one of my favorites! It isn't really sad, it's kinda funny!  
  
" Kintajo, can you take this bottle and throw it into the village?" Saria held out a bottle and jammed a letter inside.  
  
" Sure, just what is it for?"  
  
" I already told you, to have my friends visit."  
  
" Okay! See ya!" Kintajo raced out of the temple and made his way to the Lost Woods entrance.  
  
Back in the Kokiri Forest, a small boy with black hair, was walking outside the Lost Woods when...  
  
" I wonder where Saria is, I really miss that smiling face of hers."  
  
" Psst."  
  
" Who...who's there?"  
  
" Kintajo's my name, doing stuff for Saria's my game!"  
  
" Saria, you know Saria?!"  
  
" Sure do! Hey kid, what's your name?"  
  
" Tomi, Tomi Tikado."  
  
" Very nice, take this kid, it's from Saria." Kintajo handed Tomi the bottle.  
  
" What is it?" Tomi turned toward the the Skull Kid, but he had vanished into the Lost Woods.  
  
" MIDO!!!!!!!!!" Tomi screamed while running to Mido's house.  
  
" What is it Tomi?!" Mido asked while covering his aching hears.  
  
" Look."Â   
  
" A bottle? Let's open it." Mido carefully opened the top and pulled out the letter.Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  " Let's see here...it's from Saria!!!!!!"  
  
" What does it say? What does it say?" Tomi jumped up and down.  
  
" Mido, is that from Saria?"  
  
" Is Saria hurt?"  
  
" Is she alive?"  
  
" What happened to her?"  
  
" Tell us what she wrote!"  
  
All of the Kokiri gathered around Mido as he read.  
  
Hey guys! This is Saria, no kidding, it's really me! No, I'm not dead, I'm the Forest Sage and am in the Forest Temple. If you want to visit me, go through the Lost Woods and find the Sacred Forest Meadow. Once your there, go through the maze and up the stairs. I built a ladder, with Kintajo's help, for you. I miss you guys!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Saria Kokiri  
  
" Saria! I can't believe she's okay!" Nancy, Saria's red headed friend yelled.  
  
" This is great, now we can go see her!" Dori, Saria's blond friend with two buns in her hair, announced.  
  
All of the Kokiri were discussing their ideas when Mido decided to speak.  
  
" There will be no visiting Saria."  
  
" What?! How could you say something like that?!" Tomi screamed in frustration.  
  
" Do any of you know how to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow?"  
  
" No," everyone replied in unison.  
  
" Ever since Saria left, the Lost Woods has been infested with monsters. If we knew where the Forest Temple was located, you know, the directions to the meadow, maybe we could go. If we were to get lost, which is very likely, we would become Skull Kids!"  
  
" That's just a rumor!" Tomi yelled.  
  
" End of discussion!" Mido stormed off to his house and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he slid down the back of the door. His body was shaking and his tears would not stop.  
  
" Saria, I'm sorry."  
  
End of Flash Back...  
  
" So, even though Mido wanted to see you, he thought of the Kokiri's safety first," Link said trying to sum it up.  
  
" Right, he didn't want them to get hurt."  
  
" I don't understand Saria. Is there more to the story?"  
  
" Yes there is, but I don't really want to have to think about it again."  
  
" Okay, that's fine!"  
  
Saria was surprised with Link's response and tilted her head upward to face him.  
  
" I guess you can already figure that one out."  
  
" Well not exactly!"  
  
" So I guess I'll have to explain it to you."  
  
" Will you? I know it's painful to think about, but I need to know."  
  
" Sure, I'll do it, but under one condition!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" After this, we never have another talk like this again."  
  
" Deal!"  
  
" Alright I'll explain it to you."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Good-Bye My Friend

Â   
  
Author's Note: I cried while typing this chapter! This one is very sad!  
  
Flash Back...  
  
It was a cold day in the Kokiri Forest. Saria sat on the bridge of the courtyard, she was crying.  
  
" Why, why did you have to leave me? Kintajo, why did you have to die?!"  
  
Yes, it was true, Kintajo was dead. He had been killed by a Moblin when trying to protect Saria from danger. Saria begins to pull the painful thought to the front of her mind.  
  
What Happened The Fateful Day...  
  
" Saria, I just got word that Moblins have invaded the Sacred Forest Meadow!" Kintajo came running into the courtyard.  
  
" What?!" Saria was shocked to here they had come back once more.  
  
" I'm serious, I'll go check it out."  
  
" Not without me."  
  
" You stay here, I'm going alone."  
  
" You might need my help, I am a Sage you know."  
  
" Well, if you weren't a Sage, you wouldn't be here! I don't want you getting hurt, I'll be back soon."  
  
Kintajo raced out of the temple. Saria was alone once more. Kintajo had been the only one who ever came to visit. He told her about Mido's speech about visiting and how sad he was after he ran to his house. He kept her updated on all of the latest stories or news on the Kokiri Forest. Kintajo was the best Pipe Flute player the Skull Kids ever knew. Saria, being the best one in all of Hyrule on the Ocarina, played songs with him all day. Kintajo even had his own room in the temple, right next to Saria's. He had moved in there the first day Saria received her orders.  
  
" I hope he'll be okay."  
  
Kintajo raced down the stairs but was thrown backward by a powerful force.  
  
" AHHHHHH!" Kintajo screamed as he was thrown backward. " Oh ouch, I forgot there was a Moblin here."  
  
Kintajo got up and raced past the Moblin. He had a tough time getting through the maze, but he still got through. He stared down at his blooded stained clothes.Â   
  
" Oh boy, I hope it comes out."  
  
Kintajo made him way to the entrance of the Lost Woods but was grabbed around his stomach by a large Moblin.  
  
" HELP, SARIA!!!!!!"Â   
  
A large cracking noise was heard followed by a loud thump.  
  
Saria ceased her music and stared out at the door near her in fear.  
  
" Kintajo," Saria whispered. " KINTAJO!"  
  
Saria raced out of the courtyard and jumped off the Forest Temple's entrance.  
  
" KINTAJO, KINTAJO!" Saria continued to scream her friends name as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Saria ran through the Lost Woods desperately trying to located Kintajo. When she found herself near the wood's entrance, Saria placed her hands over her mouth and tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
" KINTAJO!!!!!!"  
  
Saria ran to where he lay on the ground. She lifted his head in her hands and held him close.  
  
" Kintajo, no, you can't leave me Kintajo."  
  
" S...Sar...Saria?" a soft voice struggled to call.  
  
Saria gasped and stared down at her friend.  
  
" Kintajo?"  
  
" Saria, it is you. What are you doing here?"  
  
" That doesn't matter. Kintajo, you'll be okay, I promise."  
  
" No Saria, I won't be okay, I've been stabbed my a Moblin's spear."  
  
" Only the large Moblin's spears are poisonous..." Saria trailed off realizing what he meant. " No, no, no, I won't believe it!"  
  
" Saria, I'm sorry." Kintajo placed one of his blood cover hands on Saria's cheek trying to wipe away her tears, " I really did love you."  
  
Kintajo's hand fell from Saria's face and his body and head sunk down in her arms.  
  
" KINTAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saira screamed until she felt she would loose her voice.  
  
Kintajo's friends stepped away from the shadows and moved to where Saria was mourning her lost friend. The tallest among the group place his hand on Saria's shoulder.  
  
" He really did love you."  
  
Saria didn't responed.  
  
" I grieve for the loss as well, he was my younger brother."  
  
That time Saria did turn around to face the older Skull Kid.  
  
" I'm sorry," Saria finally spoke.  
  
" Do not be sorry, he tried to save you from them, he died bravely."  
  
" What is your name?"  
  
" Kantami."  
  
Kantami took Kintajo's body to the Sacred Forest Meadow with Saria keeping the Moblins at bay.  
  
" We should burry him here, he loved this tree," Saria pointed to the ground under the tree near near the temple.  
  
They did burry him there and to this day, Kintajo rests in peace in that very spot. Saria would always pay her companion a visit and would never believe he was truly gone, she could never say good-bye. Kintajo was the one who showed her there was still a reason for living even though she was stuck in the Forest Temple.  
  
" Now that you're gone, is there any reason for me to keep living?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. The End Of These Nightmares

Author's Note: Saria finishes her flash backs and the title of my story actually starts to match my story!  
  
Several months had passed since Kintajo died and Saria began to belive her life should come to an end. The main cause of her problem was loneliness and the thought of her friends not caring about her.  
  
" I've had it! I hate my life!!!" Saria cried as she ran toward the courtyard's bridge.  
  
" Link, will you ever return?"    
  
Saria opened the door that lead to her destination. She stood on the bridge looking over the edge.  
  
" Why did I have to become the Sage? I can't take this life of solitude!"  
  
Saria ducked under the rope so it was behind her.  
  
" It ends here!" with that last line, Saria jumped off the bridge.  
  
End of Flash Back...  
  
A tear slid down Saria's face as her story ended.   
  
" I'm sorry," she sobbed," I shouldn't burden you with my problems."  
  
A flood of tears escaped her eyes and she couldn't hold them back, the more she tried, the more she cried.  
  
" Hey, it's okay," Link walked up to her and held her in his arms.   
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do," Saria sobbed.  
  
Her tears stained his shirt with sadness. Having absolutely the worst timing, Mido poked is head out from the side of Saria's house. He had heard the entire story and wanted to see if Saria was okay.  
  
" Saria?" Mido chocked.  
  
Saria gasped and turned to see him.  
  
" Mido?"  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
Wiping another tear from her eye, Saria spoke," Yes, I am fine. We should continue our journey, we haven't even made it out of the forest!"  
  
The smile that formed on Saria's face looked fake and Link was the first to notice.  
  
" Um...I really think we should wait until tomorrow Saria," Link hinted Mido.  
  
" I...I agree with Link. I mean, it is getting kinda late!" Mido caught on quickly.  
  
" Alright, I get what you two are up to. You think it would be better for me to rest for one night and then, after I feel better, start our adventure," Saria said while braking free of Links grasp.  
  
" Um...well..." the two spoke in unison.  
  
" Okay," Saria said giving in to an idea she found utterly stupid.  
  
Mido took off for his house while Saria and Link stayed in the same spot.  
  
" Think I'll go to bed, too," Saria said sadly as she walked toward the front of her house.  
  
" Saria..." Link began.  
  
Saria turned around and let the tears escape her eyes. Link rushed over to her and hugged he as tight as he could. He lifted her chin with one of his hands and placed his lips over hers. Saria deepened the kiss, and, with out words, the two expressed the sorrow they felt. Link wanted the kiss to last forever and when Saria was going to brake free, he followed her, never letting go. Link placed his hands in her hair as Saria wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke the kiss, they could only stare at one another.  
  
" Saria, I..." Saria didn't let him finish. She placed two fingers over his lips.  
  
" Shhh."  
  
Link removed her fingers and moved forward to kiss her again. Before he even got close, Saria thrust herself forward as placed her lips on his. The sudden rustle of the leaves caused Saria to brake free.  
  
" What is it?" Link asked in a whisper.  
  
" Something's watching us."  
  
Link pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath and placed the Hylian Shield on his right hand. The rustling became louder, it seemed to be moving closer. Link moved in front of Saria as the rustling grew even louder. Link pulled out his bow and fired.  
  
" OWWWWW!" a voice screamed. " I hate you Link!"  
  
" Mido?!" Link and Saria spoke in unison.  
  
And as if on cue, Mido popped out of the bushes with an arrow in his hair.  
  
" You scared the life out of us! What the hell were you thinking?" Link screamed at the idiotic boy.  
  
" What? I was spying on you guys and I decided to get closer."  
  
" Oh, I get it, trying to see how you kiss a girl, huh?" Link teased.  
  
" Well..."  
  
To make Mido jealous, Link wrapped his arms around Saria and kissed her passionately.  
  
" I hate you!"  
  
The sound of rustling caused Saria to brake free against her will.  
  
" Mido, knock it off!" Saria yelled.  
  
" That wasn't me."  
  
" Then if it wasn't you, who was it?" Link stared down at Saria, who had a terrified look on her face. 


	9. I Must Save Her

Author's Note: Finally, the action/adventure/suspense part of my story is starting! I really like to the Link and Saria Ocarina thing!  
  
No one could speak. They all stared at the Sage before them. He was the one from the legend; he was the legendary Darkness Sage. The one they were supposed to kill was right in front of them.  
  
" I should have known. Though I didn't expect some pretty boy like you to show up." Link stated in a mocking tone.  
  
" No need to flatter me!"   
  
The Sage of Darkness had black hair, which was slicked back. He wore a black cape with an indigo blue interior. He wore a black long sleeve with a turtleneck top, which had a dark blue stripe on each side. From the clothing around his neck, a dark blue lined cover the top and fell down in front of him. It made a turn to the right, ending at his waist. On his shoulders were two pieces that resembled melted plastic, with a dark blue jewel in the middle of both. He wore matching slacks with the same stripe on the sides.   
  
" Pretty boy isn't a compliment."  
  
" What do you want?" Saria quickly changed the subject.  
  
" Who, what else?" the Sage answered.  
  
" Me?" Saria was taken back by this answer.  
  
The Sage of Darkness shot a blast at Mido, grabbed Saria's hand, and shot a blast at Link's stomach.  
  
" LINK!!!!" Saria cried just before the two Sages disappeared.  
  
" SARIA!!!!" Link cried, " NO!!!!!!"  
  
Link pounded his fist onto the ground, cursing the Sage of Darkness.  
  
" DAMN YOU!!"  
  
" LINK!" cried Mido, " CALM DOWN!"   
  
Link took a deep breath and stared at Mido. The remained silent until Link's gaze fell back to the floor.  
  
" I should have protected her better. DAMN IT!" Link pounded on the ground once more.  
  
" It wasn't your fault, things happen..." Mido began.  
  
" NO! I let this happen! I...I shouldn't have just stood there talking to the guy!" Link interrupted.  
  
" Look, we'll get her back," Mido placed his hand on Link's back, " I promise."  
  
************************  
  
" Let me go!" Saria screamed.  
  
" Shut-up! I'll let you go later!" the Sage barked back.  
  
Saria held a green blast in her hand, but before she could attack, the evil Sage grabbed her arm.  
  
" Now, now, Saria, you should know better than to attack me," he released her hand.  
  
" Let go of me!"  
  
" If you shut-up, maybe I'll let you live longer!" he threw her into a dark chamber and locked the Iron Gate. " Keep quiet in there!"  
  
When the Sage left, Saria slid her back down the wall and began to cry.  
  
" Link...help me."  
  
************************  
  
" Link, try to think of a place Saria might be," Mido suggested.  
  
" I have a better idea, I'll just ask her," Link pulled out his Ocarina and began to play " Saria's Song."  
  
************************  
  
A soft melody began to ring in Saria's mind.  
  
" That song, Link!" Saria pulled out her Ocarina and used her melody to play back her thoughts.  
  
" Link, this is Saria...Can you hear me?"  
  
" Saria! Thank the goddesses! Are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine, what about you?"  
  
" Just a little sad that's all."  
  
" Ha, thought so! Link, are you hurt?"  
  
" Only a little, you?"  
  
" Um," Saria looked down at her arm, which was bleeding. " I'm fine."  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" I'm not sure, I think I'm in some kind of Shadow World."  
  
" Shadow World? Well, maybe Impa can help."  
  
" Good idea!"  
  
Loud footsteps were heard from outside Saria's chamber.  
  
" Oh no, he's back! Gotta go, I love you!"  
  
" Saria..." Link was interrupted.  
  
" Stupid girl!" a loud whip smacked against Saria's body.  
  
" Ahhhhhh!"  
  
************************  
  
The scream Link heard caused him to worry even more.  
  
" Saria," Link stared down at his Ocarina as hot tears spilled from his broken-hearted eyes. " Don't give up, I'll save you, I promise."  
  
" Hey, what happened?" Mido asked.  
  
Link stood up and began to walk away with that determined look on his face.  
  
" Get your stuff, you're leaving."  
  
" Leaving? Where the hell are we going?"  
  
" To see Impa, and to save Saria."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  


	10. My New Companions

  Author's Note: There is a little bit of humor in this one. I did get a review from someone asking me for it, so here you go!  
  
Link and Mido ventured out of the forest and headed toward Hyrule Castle. Every once in a while Mido would stop to admire his surroundings, he had never left the forest before.  
  
" MIDO!"  
  
" Huh, What?" Mido spun around to see Link yelling at him.  
  
" YOU IDIOT!"  
  
" What did I do?"  
  
" SARIA'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME DUMB TREE!"  
  
Mido hadn't realized that he had been staring at the same tree for about ten minuets and had fallen behind. He quickly gathered his senses and ran over to Link apologizing.  
  
" Yeah, sure," Link responded sarcastically.  
  
" Oh shut-up!"  
  
************************     
  
" Look at them, pathetic, they can't even get along," a young women's voice sounded.  
  
" So, you finally arrived," said the Sage of Darkness.  
  
" Yes milord," a deeper voice replied.  
  
" Did you bring them with you?" the Sage asked.  
  
" Yes milord, we have done what you have asked," answered the women.  
  
" Good, good, let us visit our prisoner, " the Sage of Darkness began to walk to Saria's chamber. " Bring them with you."  
  
************************  
  
" Damn-it Mido, do you have to walk so slow!" Link yelled.  
  
" God, well excuse me!" Mido snorted back.  
  
" Just shut-up and move, we need to get there before night fall."  
  
" Why don't you call your horse, dummy?" Mido suggested.  
  
" If I did call Epona, I would be the one riding her! Actually that's not a bad idea!" Link pulled out his Ocarina and played " Epona's Song."  
  
"  You jerk!" Mido yelled.  
  
The neigh of a horse made Mido keep quiet.  
  
" Mido, I'm going to Lon Lon Ranch, wait here for me," Link mounted Epona and started his journey. " I'll bring you a horse!"  
  
Mido sighed and sat under the shade of a tree thinking about someone he held close in his heart.  
  
" I know you only have eyes for Link, but I still love you Saria, and that's why I want you to be with him, he makes you happy."  
  
The sun started to set, and Mido found himself sleepy and unable to keep his eyes open. It didn't take long for him fall asleep.  
  
************************  
  
" In here!" the Sage's voice sounded.  
  
A clash of metal caused Saria to wake from her sleep.  
  
" What was that?" she thought to herself.  
  
" Put the other in there!" the Sage ordered.  
  
" Others? Who else did he...NO! He couldn't have! Link! Mido! Oh no! How? How did he get both of them? I can't believe it! What a monster! How could he be so cruel?" Saria couldn't help but cry.  
  
" It's okay, Saria."  
  
The man's soft voice caused Saria to gasp.  
  
" Darunia? It can't be!" Saria thought.  
  
" Don't cry, we are here for you, Saria."  
  
This time, Saria heard a young Zora's voice.  
  
" Princess Ruto? Darunia?"  
  
" Yes, we are here," Darunia brought a torch up to their faces. " You've changed!"  
  
" I can't believe I was able to recognize you!" laughed Ruto.  
  
************************  
  
Mido awoke from his sleep after feeling a sudden tap on his shoulder.  
  
" Took you long enough!" he yawned. " AHHHHH!"  
  
Mido jumped at the sight of a Stalchild.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's UGLY!!!!!!!!"   
  
Mido grabbed a Deku Stick from his pocket and began swinging aimlessly. ' Ack! Die! Take That! Hiya! Oh No! Stay Back! How Do You Like That?' were a few of the things Mido would say each time one came near him or he ended up hitting one. Of coarse, since Mido had never left the forest before, he didn't know killing a certain amount would bring out a large Stalchild.  
  
" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
All the color in Mido's face left him at the sound of the loud growl. He spun around and screamed at the sight of the huge monster.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Before Mido could get his weapon, the Stalchild had been struck by an arrow. It let out a yelp of pain at turned to the riding figure that hit it.   
  
" Get away from him!"  
  
" You get the left, I'll get the right!"  
  
The two figures circled the beast and, with a wave of arrows, brought the creature down.  
  
" Mido!" one man dismounted and ran to him, it was Link.  
  
" Link? You big jerk! How dare you leave me behind!"  
  
" So this is the Mido you told me about!" a feminine laugh broke their quarrel.  
  
" Yeah that's him, Malon, he'll never change. Some thanks I get for saving your life!"  
  
" You save me? You wish!" Mido yelled back.  
  
" Link, you said you were looking for Impa, right?" Malon asked.  
  
" Yes, do you know where she is?"  
  
" Yes, she asked me for a horse and told me to give this to you if I found you."  
  
Malon held a note in her hand and gave it to Link. Link read it quickly and...  
  
" Oh no! Impa's in danger!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. New Sages And My New Quest

 Author's Note: You get to meet another Sage in this one and Link learns all about Impa!  
  
" What is it Link?" Malon asked in a worried tone.  
  
" Listen to this!" Link read the letter.  
  
' Dear Link,  
  
The evil has broken the seal on the Shadow Temple. I have gone to protect my temple. If Saria is with you, keep her safe; don't let her out of your sight! We Sages are in danger. As the Sage of the Shadows, I can feel when evil is lurking in the shadows. I tried to find Darunia, but he has gone missing. I then traveled to Zora's domain and found no trace of Ruto. I'm not sure if I can handle this evil alone, Saria will know if I need her help. This time, we can't use your help, Link.  
  
Signed,  
  
Impa'  
  
" AND WE JUST LOST SARIA!!!!" Link yelled.  
  
" Link, I have a plan."  
  
" Malon?" Link looked at her.  
  
" Find Saria first, then you can tell if Impa needs help," Malon suggested.  
  
" That would work out great if WE DIDN'T NEED IMPA TO FIND SARIA!!!!!"  
  
" Oh, then if that's the case," Malon started, " I have no idea!"  
  
Link and Mido face faulted.  
  
" Uh, where did they go."  
  
" Malon, can Mido borrow that horse?" Link asked after getting up off the ground.  
  
" Sure, talk care of him!" Malon waved good-bye to her companions.  
  
************************  
  
" Why, how did you get here?" Saria asked the two Sages.  
  
" Well, I'm not sure how Ruto got here, but let me tell you, getting taken by that man was horrible!"  
  
" That man...Oh! You mean the Sage of Darkness don't you?" Saria asked.  
  
" Sage of Darkness? Why no, I meant the Sage of Dragons!"   
  
" What?! Oh great, there's two free?!" Saria sighed.  
  
" Actually, there are three!" Ruto said sadly.  
  
" What do ya meen three?!" Saria asked, a little agitated.  
  
" I was taken by the Sage of Wind!"  
  
A loud slam of a door caused the room to fall dead silent.  
  
" Well, how are we feeling today?" the Sage of Darkness asked.  
  
" Oh shut-up Raven!" Saria yelled.  
  
" WHAT?! How dare you!" the Sage held a blast to Saria's back. " Even if you're in there and I'm out here, this can still make contact."  
  
" I'ld like to see you try!" Saria concentrated her energy to protect herself.  
  
" So be it!" he shot the blast at her.  
  
Saria screamed as the attack smacked against her and threw her forward. Her protective shield hadn't appeared and Darunia and Ruto were in different chambers. Saria smashed against the wall and was knocked unconscious.  
  
" Fool, I turned your Forest Power off!" turned around and began to walk away.  
  
The last thing Saria saw before she lost consciousness was the Sage's cape wafting in the darkness.  
  
************************  
  
" Where are we going?" Mido asked.  
  
" Impa said she didn't need my help, and besides, if Darunia and Ruto are missing, I have a good feeling the other Sages would know. I think they're with Saria. Now I know she'll be fine until I can find her."  
  
" You still didn't answer me!" Mido whined.  
  
" Fine! We're going to Gerudo Valley, happy?!" Link yelled.  
  
" Let me guess, a Sage is there?"  
  
" Yup! It's Nabooru!"  
  
" Oh boy!"  
  
************************  
  
" Darunia, hurry!" Ruto scolded.  
  
" I'm trying! I have to brake these bars...somehow," Darunia tried once more and finally, after a lot of pulling, the bars bent outward, creating the perfect passage.  
  
" Oh Saria!" Ruto cried as she lifted the young girls head in her arms.  
  
" Is she..."  
  
" She's alive, she's just unconscious. Oh Saria, we should have been there to protect you. Those Sages will pay for what they did."   
  
" Really? I don't think so!"   
  
Ruto gasped and turned to see the Sage of Wind before her. The Sage held a wooden staff, with a flaming blue orb, in one hand. She held it so that it pointed to the Sage of Water. The Sage of Wind had long, silky white hair and light blue eyes. A blue band came across her forehead, the same blue color that matched the dress she was wearing. From her waist, you could see a long hexagonal shape that stretched from her waist to the tip of her dress. Inside the shape was the picture of trees billowing in the wind.  
  
" It's been a while Ruto, but I had to pay you a visit! We wouldn't want you to escape, now would we?"  
  
************************  
  
" Link, how long will it be before we get there," Mido asked.  
  
" We're here."  
  
Link and Mido dismounted their horses after crossing the bridge that led to the Gerudo's Fortress.  
  
" We'll ask one of the guards where Nabooru is, hopefully she isn't missing," Link and Mido walked to the fortress and were soon stopped by a guard.  
  
" Link, who is your friend?" the young girl asked.  
  
" That's Mido. Have you seen Nabooru?"  
  
" Yes, she to the Spirit Temple and told us to stay here."  
  
" Thank you!" Link began walking in the direction of the temple.  
  
" Wait!" the guard yelled. " You're not planning on going are you?"  
  
" Of coarse we are!" Link responded.  
  
" Then I'm coming with you."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. My New Companion and To Save My Love

Author's Note: My friend Megan is planning on killing me at school if I don't continue, so here you go Megan! Thank you for your review! Nitashi belongs to me!  
  
" Are you sure, I mean it's kind of dangerous," Link warned the guard.  
  
" Dangerous? You're talkin' to a Gerudo Theif, where have you been?"  
  
" Wait, we don't even know your name!" Mido quickly changed the subject.  
  
" Nitashi, happy now?"  
  
" Alright, you can come," Link finally said.  
  
************************  
  
" Well, my preference would be to kill you right now, you are the Sage of Water. A public execution will suit us better. We'll wait for the others!" laughed the Sage of Wind.  
  
" Others?" Ruto questioned.  
  
" You'll see," and with that, she disappeared.  
  
" RUTO!" Darunia screamed, " Look!"  
  
Saria had regained consciousness while Ruto was talking. She was using her magic to create a crystal ball that would display what Link was up to.  
  
" Saria?" Ruto asked with a little concern.  
  
" I'm sure it'll work!" she boasted.  
  
Sure enough, Saria's magic worked like a charm. They all sat in a circle, well the best circle you can make with three people, and watched the Hero of Time make his journey through the desert.  
  
************************  
  
" Nitashi, do you know a short cut?" Link asked.  
  
" Sure do! See, told ya I was good for sometin'!" Nitashi turned her horse to the right and headed in that direction, the others close behind.  
  
" How long has Nabooru been gone?" Link spoke.  
  
" Weeks, who knows?"  
  
" Well, um, if she's not there, we're in a lot of trouble."  
  
" Why, you on a date?"  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Ya heard me!"  
  
" ME, on a date with HER?!"  
  
" Okay, sorry! Sheesh, you men are such babies!"  
  
A shadow loomed overhead and Nitashi's smile grew much larger as she pointed to what was before them.  
  
" We're here."  
  
************************  
  
" The Desert Colossus," Saria announced. " Why would they be after Nabooru?"  
  
" Well, all of the Sages are linked and it is said that each Sage knows what is wrong with the others." Darunia explained.  
  
" He doesn't need to look for her, I can tell him where we are!"  
  
" Saria, he needs to find Impa as well."  
  
" How do you know all of this?"  
  
" The link! Close your eyes and empty your mind and concentrate on a Sages life force, any Sage. Think of the name and picture the temple in your mind. Do this with each Sage and open your eyes."  
  
Saria sat there in full concentration for about 20 minuets. When she was finished her mind was exploding with new data.  
  
" What have you learned?" Ruto asked.  
  
" Impa is trying to breach the barrier that blocks this realm. She has sealed the demons in her temple and is trying her best to save us. Nabooru isn't at her temple, she's with Impa." Saria stopped at let a gasp escape her lips.  
  
" What is it?" Ruto asked in a concerned tone.  
  
" Link...Link's in danger!"  
  
" What?!" Darunia shouted.  
  
" There's a death trap waiting for him at the temple. The Sages we met have put it there; they know where he is and what he's doing! Oh, I have to get Link to play my song!" she paused to think. " I know!"  
  
Saria moved her hands to the crystal ball and said a few words in old Kokirish.  
  
" Thy holy spirit of thy forest realm send thyself to thy boy who wanders. Warn him of thy dangers that shall kill him. Make him play thy " Song of Friendship."  
  
The ball began to glow and in the picture displayed Saria could see that her plan was working.  
  
************************  
  
A gust of wind caused a line of leaves to blow in front of Link. They swirled around him and one thing popped into his mind...Saria. He remembered all the times she would jump up from behind him and hug him tightly, just like the leaves. He had to talk to her.  
  
" Let's rest here, our horses need rest," Link said.  
  
" Um...were already here!" Mido responded.  
  
Of coarse, Link didn't pay any attention to him. He pulled out his Ocarina and was soon playing the sweet melody his dear friend, and only love, had created. Mido smiled, he loved the song Saria had composed. It reminded him of her and all of her talents. Link wasn't playing this song for pleasure; he had to talk to Saria, just one last time.  
  
************************  
  
Saria soon heard her melody begin to ring. She pulled out her Ocarina and played with the soft tune.  
  
" Link, this is Saria...Can you hear me?  
  
" Saria! Oh, are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine, Darunia and Ruto are here to help me!"  
  
" What? Darunia and Ruto are there?"  
  
" Yeah, and I have to warn you, don't go in that temple!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" The other Sages that captured us have set a death trap in there!"  
  
" What about Nabooru?"  
  
" She's helping Impa break the barrier on the entrance to this realm."  
  
" Is Impa alright?"  
  
" Yes, she's fine, just don't go in that temple! Teleport to the Shadow Temple."  
  
" Thank you Saria, I love you!"  
  
" I love you too Link."  
  
************************  
  
The melody stopped and Link found himself alone. Mido and Nitashi were nowhere to be found! A sudden scream sent Link racing into the Spirit Temple. 


	13. The Mystical Spirit

Author's Note: Maybe you'll believe me when I saw it's a drama story! A few more chapters like this and Ch. 7, and this could Angst! Thank you Megan for your second review! Nyoku belongs to me!  
  
" Nitashi, Mido!" Link yelled as he raced into the temple.  
  
Link stared at the scene before him, Nitashi, covered in blood, Mido being thrashed about by an Iron Knuckle. He ran with the Master Sword and sliced through the Iron Knuckles suit of armor.  
  
" Nitashi!" Link ran to her side. " Nitashi, speak to me!"  
  
" Link...go now...leave me...I'm not...going to make...it," Nitashi tried to say.  
  
" No, I won't leave, I'll find a way to save, just hold on Nitashi!"  
  
" I'm sorry....I picked on you...I didn't mean it....I hope you find....your friend. Tell...her I said...hi."  
  
" How did you know about Saria?"  
  
" I heard about...the disappearances....I new she was your...friend...sorry...I can't come...with you." Nitashi's body became limp in Link's arms and her head became heavy and fell.  
  
" Nitashi? NITASHI!"  
  
************************  
  
" Nitashi," Saria said quietly.  
  
" The poor girl, she didn't deserve a death so cruel and horrible," Darunia spoke.  
  
" Death by an Iron Knuckle's blade, how awful!" Ruto said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Those wretched Sages! She had no right to die, they right to kill her!" I should have warned him sooner," tears streamed down Saria's face.  
  
" It is not your fault," Darunia placed a hand on Saria's shoulder. " There was nothing you could have done."  
  
" I know, but why do I feel so bad, I didn't even know her!"  
  
" That's because absolutely everybody breaks down inside when someone dies, even if they don't know them. Just the thought that their life has ended is painful enough to bring tears to someone's eyes." Ruto answered.  
  
" Thanks you guys," Saria wipped the tears from her eyes and looked into the crystal ball.  
  
************************  
  
Nabooru shot her head to the right and a worried look appeared on her face.  
  
" What is it Nabooru?" Impa asked.  
  
" Nitashi, she's dead."  
  
" Nitashi?"  
  
"Yes, she was my best friend. I have to save her!" Nabooru stared at the Shadow Sage.  
  
" Go now Nabooru, before it's too late."  
  
Nabooru teleported out of the temple.  
  
" Good luck."  
  
************************  
  
Nabooru reappeared at the Dessert Colossus.  
  
" I summon the Spirits of this realm. I beseech you to appear here and save Nitashi. Come to me and with your mighty powers save this poor innocent soul."  
  
The wind began to blow as sand swirled in the air. A mysterious girl appeared. She was lighter in color, a spirit, and wore the colors of the desert. She had tan skin and pure blonde hair. Her dress had the same basic look of Zelda's princess gown. She had white bars of cloth flowing from her light burnt orange top. The light brown skirt had an ancient spell engraved on it. A top her head was a tiara with a golden gem in the middle. The goddess looking women stepped forward and made her way to where Nitashi lay.  
  
" Take good care of her," Nabooru then disappeared.  
  
************************  
  
The mysterious women now stood in front of Link.  
  
" Who...who are you?" Link spoke.  
  
He never got a response. The women placed her hand on Nitashi's forehead a spoke words in and ancient tongue.  
  
" Natsu bitagi, kantinua gyhutira hulenty sutachi!"  
  
A golden light shot from the women's hand. The color in Nitashi's face began to come back. Link soon felt a pulse on her neck.  
  
" She will be fine now," the women stood up to leave.  
  
" Wait!" Link called.  
  
The women turned around. " I am Nyoku, Goddess of the Sand."  
  
" Lady Nyoku," Link trailed off.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" She did not deserve such a painful fate. It was my Sage who told me of this murder."  
  
" Sage? Do you mean Nabooru?"  
  
" Yes, Lady Nabooru, Sage of Spirit," Nyoku began to walk away.  
  
" Wait, please don't go!"  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" I have so much to ask you, perhaps you may want to accompany us on our journey," Link signaled to Mido.  
  
" You know these lands better than the three of us combined, please come!" Mido spoke.  
  
" You have convinced me, I will join you on your quest. As the Goddess of Sand, I know more of these deserts than anyone alive, even the wise Sage of Light himself."  
  
Nitashi stirred and finally opened her eyes.  
  
" Link?" she spoke.  
  
" Nitashi! Your okay!" Link hugged her tightly.  
  
" Who? I...I died!"  
  
" It was Lady Nyoku!" Link smiled and moved his head so he faced the beautiful goddess.  
  
" Lady Nyoku?" Nitashi looked in the same direction as Link. " The Goddess of Sand, Lady Nyoku!"  
  
Nitashi lifted herself and bowed before her beloved goddess.  
  
" Nitashi, there is no need for honor at the moment. Link, shall we begin our journey?"  
  
Link nodded and helped Lady Nyoku onto his horse. He raised himself on behind her and placed the reigns in his hands. Nitashi and Mido placed themselves onto their horses as well and set off into the distance. 


	14. A Ghost Realm?

" Ah, a very interesting tale young warrior, you are the one who killed the demon Ganon?" Nyoku asked.  
  
" Yes, but that was seven years ago. I am now on a new quest, a very important one. The Sage of Darkness has captured my friend, Saria Sage of the Forest. I need to reach her and free her from wherever she is."  
  
" Where is this fair maiden?"  
  
" She spoke of a shadow realm so I figured the Shadow Sage would know where she is."  
  
" Then if it's the shadows you seek, why come here?"  
  
" I received a letter from the Shadow Sage, Impa. She told me of the evil in her temple and of the missing Sages, so I figured Nabooru would know if something was wrong."  
  
" I see, very interesting. It is strange that you would bring up this shadow realm."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" That realm was destroyed 50,000 years ago."  
  
************************  
  
" WHAT?!" Ruto shouted.  
  
" Interesting," Darunia placed his fingers on his chin.  
  
" The place we're at must be all that is left of this realm. If it was destroyed, I seriously doubt every last molecule of data was burnt to a chard cinder," Saria replied.  
  
" She has a point," Darunia thought aloud.  
  
" The only question is how would this place be created if the Sages have just recently broken free of their dark tomb?"  
  
************************  
  
" If what you're telling me is right, the Sages must have rebuilt the realm."  
  
" Sages? I thought there was only one."  
  
" Be reasonable, Link. There are six Sages of Time, plus their leader the Sage of Time, and six Sages of Evil, the leader being the Sage of Evil. It seems highly unlikely that one Sage would come here alone."  
  
" She's right Link! The Great Deku Tree told us about the other Sages but never went into full detail," Mido reminded.  
  
" Lady Nyoku, do you know how to get to this shadow realm?" Link asked.  
  
" Lady Nyoku, allow me to answer that one," Nitashi announced.  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" Link, in order to reach your friend, you must find the remaining Sages, except for Light and Time, they will only get in the way."  
  
" But those are the strongest ones!" Link yelled.  
  
" Please, let me finish. The only Sages that you need are Shadow and Spirit; they are the only ones that can break the seal. Go to the Shadow Temple and find the Sages. There you must go through the portal they will create and find your friend in the evil one's base."  
  
" Am I to go alone?"  
  
" No, we shall accompany you," Nyoku took over. " This is far too slow, we will never make it in time! Nyoku, timbashu giveynatsui!"  
  
They group of four disappeared, leaving nothing behind but their scent.  
  
************************  
  
The sound a feet stomping and the clanging of metal frightened the three Sages. The doorknob slowly turned and a handsome man stepped in. He had black, piecing eyes that resembled a god's eyes. From the bits of hair that fell loose from his helmet, you tell that his hair was midnight black. His helmet was a reddish gray, made entirely of dragon scales. They helmet was the skull of a very familiar dragon, Volvaga. He wore chest armor made of the dragon's skin, and tough scales. Horns were mounted on his shoulders and a blood red cape fell behind him. He wore chain mail shorts and a long hexagonal shape of cloth ran down from his waist to his ankles. The pictured displayed was none other than an image of the fire dragon, Volvaga. His legs were covered with scales from his knees down and his shoes were made entirely of that material. He held onto a staff, much like the Sage of Water, but his had a red flame, not blue.  
  
" I see the Sages have found a way to reach one another," the man announced. " Aren't you curious as to who I am?"  
  
" Not really, by the way your dressed, we kinda get the picture. Your obsession with Volvaga gives us the idea that you the Sage of Dragons," Saria answered.  
  
After Saria finished, the creaking of the door came again. Both the Sage of Darkness and Sage of Winds walked into the room.  
  
" Very good, I am Ching Oni, Sage of Dragons. My companions, who I'm sure you've already met, are Ohlana, Sage of Winds, and Raven, Sage of Darkness."  
  
" That's nice, and since you have so kindly introduced yourself, not to mention the other Sages, we shall do the same to you. I am Saria Kokiri, Sage of Forest, this is Ruto Zora, Sage of Water, and this is Darunia Goron, Sage of Fire."  
  
" That's very interesting, um...Saria. It is a pity we have to destroy you right after we have met. Oh well, as Sages of Evil, it is our job to eliminate our rival, or who could say our reflection," the Sage of Darkness held his black flaming staff toward Saria.  
  
" Reflection?" Ruto wondered.  
  
" That's right prissy princess," the Sage of Water brought her blue flaming staff tworad Ruto.  
  
" Each Sage has an opposite self, like two sides of the same coin. The Sage of Time may be the strongest Sage in this world, but in our dark shadow world, the Sage of Evil is the strongest by far. You, Darunia, are my rival and reflection," the Sage of Dragons explained.  
  
" You, Princess Ruto, are my rival and reflection," announced the Sage of Water.  
  
" And you, Saria, are my reflection and ultimate rival," Raven said.  
  
A sudden rumble boomed and startled the Sages. Soon the tower began to shake and the Sage of Darkness ran to a window. Outside, buildings were falling; the whole realm was shaking and falling a part.  
  
" Damn, the seal has been broken."  
  
************************  
  
" Ah, much better. Link, Nitashi, Mido, welcome to the Temple of Shadows," Nyoku announced.  
  
" Amazing!" Nitashi and Mido looked at their surroundings.  
  
" Yes, well goddesses do have amazing talents."  
  
" Let's hurry up and find Impa and Nabooru,"  
  
The four raced through the temple and finally found the two Sages.  
  
" Link, you have finally arrived," Impa greeted them.  
  
" What's that thing?" Link pointed to what looked like a hole in the air.  
  
" That is the portal to the shadow realm." 


	15. The Shadow Realm At Last

" Nabooru, Impa, I am forever in your debt," Link waved to them and charged through the portal.  
  
" Let us hurry," Nyoku suggested.  
  
The group followed Link through the portal and arrived in an unbelievable world. It was dark and completely cleared of any form of life. A dead world, ones you imagine in nightmares, but this was real.  
  
" Is this it?" Natashi questioned her surroundings.  
  
" Lady Nyoku?" Link turned his attention to the goddess.  
  
" Yes, this is it. Welcome to the Shadow Realm."  
  
***********************  
  
1 " How can this be?" the Sage of Darkness shouted. " You!"  
  
" Me?!" Saria was shocked.  
  
" You little twit! You must have communicated with that boy!" the Sage crept closer.  
  
" You have no proof!" Saria shouted.  
  
Saria's Ocarina slipped out of her pocket and fell to the floor.  
  
" Ah ha! The Fairy Ocarina! He carries the Ocarina of Time, so that is my proof!"  
  
" Hurry Link!"  
  
***********************  
  
" Look at that!" Link pointed to tower in front of them.  
  
" That must be it!" Mido announced.  
  
" There's no way in," Lady Nyoku said solemnly.  
  
" What?" Link looked at her in disbelief.  
  
" You can only enter with a song."  
  
" Teach it to me!"  
  
" I'm sorry, Link, I don't know the song. Impa is the only one who would know the tune."  
  
" What?! Why didn't you tell me that when we in the Shadow Temple? Impa was right there! You knew all about this!" Link's eyes burned with rage.  
  
" Because you don't need the song. We can brake the seal for you," Impa's voice sounded.  
  
" I think it would be wise if we taught him the song anyway, Impa," Nabooru suggested.  
  
" Impa, Nabooru! What are you two doing here?" Link shouted in surprise.  
  
" We couldn't let you go alone," Impa spoke for the both of them.  
  
" About that song Impa, care to teach it?" Nabooru laughed.  
  
" Follow along with the melody I play," Impa place two fingers to her lips.  
  
Impa whistled Shadow Tower as Link followed on his Ocarina. The song's tune frightened Link and realized his fingers were shaking as they played the notes of the song. If it wasn't his desire to save Saria that made him play the entire melody, he would have quite long ago. Once the song ended, the world around them began to shake violently.  
  
" What's going on?" Natashi screamed.  
  
" Remain calm, the tower is opening," Impa answered.  
  
***********************  
  
" The Shadow Sage seems to have followed them," the Sage of Dragons announced.  
  
" Yes, she is the only one who knows that melody," the Sage of Wind replied.  
  
" If that's the case, than I'm sure the Sage of Spirit has followed her," the Sage of Darkness spoke.  
  
" Rynuto, find the Sage and kill her," Ching Oni commanded.  
  
***********************  
  
" Something doesn't feel right," Nabooru searched the sky for the ominous presence.  
  
" Nabooru's right," Impa did the same as the other Sage.  
  
" Well, if it isn't the rescue squad! Hahahahahahahahahahah!"  
  
" Who are you?" Impa demanded to know.  
  
" Ah, Shadow Sage, I have found you!" the voice sounded.  
  
" That life force, it's the life force of a Sage," Lady Nyoku announced.  
  
" That's right, I am a Sage, the Sage of Death!"  
  
" Sage of Death?" Link thought to himself.  
  
***********************  
  
" What's that evil power I sense?" Ruto wondered.  
  
" What ever it is, it is a perfect match for Impa," Darunia spoke.  
  
" It's a Sage," Saria concluded.  
  
" WHAT?!" the two shouted.  
  
" She's right, I sent the Sage of Death, the Shadow Sage's equal, down to where your friends are," laughed the Dragons Sage.  
  
" Be careful Link." 


	16. Equal Power and the Final Door

" Now, Sage of Shadows, I challenge you to a fight to the death!"  
  
" I accept."  
  
Link and the others stared at Impa in shock. Impa slowly walked toward Link.  
  
" Go, I'll fight him with Nabooru and buy you as much time as possible."  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
The two Sages drew their swords and began their death match. Impa seemed to have the upper hand and was able to signal Link to leave. The Hero of Time mouthed one last thank you and was running toward the castle with Natashi, Mido, Nabooru, and Lady Nyoku.  
  
***********************  
  
" So, he thinks he can get here before his Sage of Forest dies?" Raven shouted.  
  
" We should finish them off now," Ohlana laughed.  
  
" Do you really think we would die so easily?!" Ruto shouted.  
  
" Calm down Ruto, you're gonna get us killed sooner than we want!" Darunia whispered.  
  
" Get a life you stubborn old Sages!"  
  
" RUTO!" Saria shouted.  
  
" Agariah!" the Sage of Darkness shouted.  
  
A shadowy figure emerged. Saria failed to see any features on the man, it was to dark.  
  
" Yes, sire?"  
  
" Kill that girl!"  
  
Agariah walked toward the Sages of Time.  
  
" Time to die, forest girl!"  
  
***********************  
  
An ear-piercing scream filled the Shadow Realm.  
  
" No.....SARIA!" Link screamed as he raced toward the castle.  
  
There is stood, the castle that held Link's friends and only love. He was determined to knock it down and erase this event from his memory, it was to horrible.  
  
" Link, leave this to me, I shall open the door for you and then you must go without me."  
  
" Lady Nyoku?" Link stared at the woman.  
  
" I must keep the door open, for once it closes, it can never be reopened by the same being. I am the only one here that can open it, beside the Sages of Darkness. Now go!" Lady Nyoku held her arms out toward the sky.  
  
The wind began to blow while lighting struck far away. Slowly, the door to the castle opened. Link, Mido, and Natashi dashed inside.  
  
***********************  
  
The battle between Impa, Nabooru, and the sage of Death continued. No victor could be decided since they were all equally tired and beaten. Strange, these Sages seemed to have the same power.  
  
" It's time for my finishing move!" The Sage of Death cried out.  
  
" I'll be waiting for it!" Nabooru boasted.  
  
" Ready to counter it?"  
  
" Yes, I'm ready Impa."  
  
" Burning Fire Death Storm!"  
  
A wall of fire shot out from the ground and plummeted downward, toward the two Sages.  
  
" Shadow!"  
  
" Spirit!"  
  
" Whirlpool!"  
  
The two Sages of Time spun around so quickly that no man could see their figures, all they saw was a blurry image. Like the three had believed, the attacks ended in a draw.  
  
***********************  
  
Saria fell to the ground, blood trailing from her mouth. Agariah stood there, laughing as he looked down upon the fallen Sage.  
  
" That was almost too easy, she didn't even defend herself," he then looked at Ruto and Darunia. " You touch her, and you die."  
  
They watched him walk away into the darkness.  
  
" Saria..." they whispered in unison.  
  
***********************  
  
As Link ran through the castle, he was stopped by a group of ten Iron Knuckles. He pulled out the Master Sword but Mido and Natashi stopped him from charging forward.  
  
" Leaves these guys to us. We'll distract 'em while you go ahead," Natshi explained.  
  
" But..."  
  
" Save Saria," Mido begged and the two raced forward.  
  
They woke one Iron Knuckle and drew it away from the entrance as Link crept slowly toward the door. Link placed his hand on the handle and looked back to see the Iron Knuckle fall the ground in pieces. He then opened the door and ran quickly.  
  
" Good luck, Link," Mido whispered.  
  
" Alright, that's what a man suppose to be like! Heh, to bad he's taken!"  
  
Mido fell over, " Natashi! We still have nine Iron Knuckles to defeat and all you can think about is how much you like Link?"  
  
" Sorry, okay I'm ready to fight. Besides your kinda cute, I can get over Link."  
  
Mido sighed and tried his best to hide his blushing face. Even though he tried his best to deny it, he was falling in love with the Gerudo.  
  
***********************  
  
Link ran up a dozen flights of stairs, defeating enemies as they came toward him. The sound of Saria's scream was still etched in his mind. He had to save her.  
  
" Hang on for just a little bit more, Saria. I swear I will save you!"  
  
A few minuets later Link was face to face with a large golden door. He knew where it would lead. This was it.  
  
" I'm coming Saria, I promise you, I will save you from this danger and never let you out of my sight again."  
  
Link turned the knob and walked through the door. 


End file.
